Betrayal for Family
by Purple Ray305
Summary: Ok, there are officially to many ways to live forever. Rufus only needs one! And he'll get. Now Jerome has to choose between his friends and his family. How far will his loyalty stretch, and whom does it belong to? Poppy or Sibuna? Maybe both? See Jerome's struggles to protect those he loves! (3rd genre friendship, Characters plus Sibuna)
1. Pro

This is my version of season 3

If you want her to live a healthy happy life, you will help me.

RZ

I read the text. Heart beating. How could this happen? How could I let this happen? It was basically my job to protect her. I thought my chest was going to give in; my heart was beating so fast. I stared at the picture of the girl. The girl who I hated yet loved, dearly. I got another text from RZ.

Tell no one or she WILL pay the price.

I stared back at the picture. She was with him. Why him, why was it always him. He was hated by everyone, and for good reason. I couldn't believe it: she was stuck with him. What was he doing to her, he could be anything to her, maybe even torturing her. What was wrong with him?

I would get her back.

With all the shock I couldn't control what word came out of my mouth. "Poppy." Don't worry Poppy. I, Jerome Clarke, promise to get you out of the hands of Rufus Zeno.

Rufus is in this. I love him as the bad guy just so you know.


	2. House of White lies and Newbie

**I own nothing of House of Anubis, it all belongs to the amazing people who own it. So...**

**Pop quiz!**

**Do I own house of Anubis?**

**Alfie: YES!**

**Me: That is not correct Alfie! You will now, be fed to Zombie. *Opens trap door***

**Alfie: No!**

**Amber: I'll save you Alfie!**

**Me: There are bugs down there Amber...**

**Amber: Maybe later...**

**Me: So... This is just a long way of saying I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS**

* * *

**Betrayal for Family**

Chapter 1

Part 1

House of White lies

Jerome's P.O.V

"What about Poppy?" Asked Eddie, looking at me curiously. I looked up at the curious worried faces of the boys of Anubis house. Trudy arranged this thing in which there would be a girls night and a boys night every night at nine till ten. Apparently we were getting to that age now.

I still had to answer Eddie's question. I had think of something;, Rufus had said not to tell anyone. "Mum and dad are fighting again and Poppy decided to stay at home to make sure they don't… hurt each other." Jerome Clarke you are a genius. Dad had been angry with mum when he moved back. She hadn't taken very good care of me and Poopy. Once dad was very rude to mum, very rude; she slapped him right across the face. It was actually glowing red! Everyone feels sorry for me because of that. I hated dad for walking out on us but I love him for what he does now. Like before I left, he packed me a whole bag of chocolates and sweets, without anyone knowing. He is always doing really nice things for me. Anyway since everyone feels sorry for me the boys face soften immediately. Fabian patted my back encouragingly. Stupid Gullible fools.

We would be talking about what happened last year and the newest mystery needing solving. But there is one problem: I'm here. Fabian has always been part of the Scooby gang and Alfie was made a member because of Amber; Eddie has been called Osirion or something so he's an automatic join. They kept looking at me like they wanted me to mention something. They did. I wasn't going to bring up the kidnapping if they weren't going to tell me the truth. They weren't going to tell me the truth though, so I wasn't going to bring it up.

"So, how is your dad Jerome?" Asked Fabian. He was trying to include me so I don't guess something's up. Too late Rutter. "Better, he is probably going to divorce mum soon." Fabian smiled kindly at me.

"Sorry Jerome."

"It'll be ok Jerry." Eddie grinned at me.

"If they do, who will you go with?" Alfie asked stupidly.

"Alfie!" Fabian and Eddie hissed. It's true, that was sensitive subject for me but I can't let them think I've gone soft. "Dad." I smirked at him. I can hide my feelings really well, one of the perks of going to boarding school all my life. I felt a buzz again. "Is that Poppy?" Asked Fabian. I checked my phone.

Meet me tonight, by the Frobisher Library 11:30 exactly.

I stared at the text, from Rufus. What could he want? Did he really have Poppy? What should I do? Should I meet with him? Should I tell Sibuna? Should I tell Victor? What should I do? "Jerome?" I hadn't answered Fabian's question. Oh no, his face is shocked that must mean my face is shocked. Cover it Jerome, good. "Things have taken a turn for the worse, looks like mums getting worse." Fabian patted my shoulder, Eddie messed up my hair and Alfie gave me a hug. We stayed like that for a second then I break the contact. "Sorry, I thought I was at boys night!" The boy's grin at me then we hear Victor. "It's ten O'clock, that means you have minuets preciously then I want to hear a pin drop." We all repeat the 'pin drop' bit. Most people call it a curfew, we (as in everyone at Anubis house) calls it pin drop. I go first and head to the bathroom. I know they haven't followed me out, probably arranging the next Sibuna meeting. I brush my teeth and throw on my pyjamas, the ones that almost look like clothes. I hang up my Jacket on the wardrobe handle so I can get to it easy without waking up Alfie. Also I put my shoes next to my bed and leave my socks on. When Alfie comes in I don't bother to ask what took so long. I already know after all.

It's time for me to leave but Alfie still is awake. He thinks I'm asleep but it's like he's waiting for something, probably a Sibuna meeting. Just as I'm about to risk it and leave he gets up and looks at me. I close my eyes and pretend to be sleeping; he is convinced because he goes out of our room. I only just could hear him knock on Eddie and Fabian's room. I hear them creep up stairs, so I slowly open our bedroom door and sneak out.

When I get to the Library I wait outside for a bit. Was it all just some joke? No, I'm the top prankster around here and even I wouldn't do this to someone. I wait a little longer, what was happening. Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Jerome." Said the cold voice that haunts my nightmares. "Rufus Zeno."

Rufus smirked dangerously; I'm fighting the impulse to run. "Where's Poppy?" I ask, making sure to keep my voice clear of all fear. He grins at me and out of the bushes pulls out the terror of my life.

Poppy is gagged, frightened and shivering. She's looking at me desperately, my only little sister. Rufus chucks her into the bush where I see a man catch her. "Now Jerome, I want the eye of the Frobisher-smythe's life."

"What?"

"Well here is the riddle." Rufus handed me a sheet of paper.

_Look at the eye of his life, his and his wife_

_Together there was one focus, with a little hocus pocus _

_Fail this quest, you will not be the best_

_It'll be your life that you lose, so be careful what you chose_

_Proceed with caution but also haste, be quick or it'll be a waste_

_Get the window to the soul, get inside the doll_

"What?" I ask, again.

"You need to work it out Jerome!" I shake myself.

"Ok, so if I get you this eye thing… you will give me my sister?" I ask, carefully.

"Ok, here are the terms: Tell me everything: What you have to cross and how you solve, what Nina and her friends are doing, What Victor is doing and everything important at Anubis house- If you do this, your sister will be fine and if you do it well, she will get extra food and comfier living space. When you get the eye, you get your sister but if you die, she dies. Oh and you have to keep her secret safe!" Out came a girl I hoped I'd never see again.

* * *

Part 2

House of Newbie

Third Person P.O.V

"Attention Everyone!" Trudy smiled. It was dinnertime at Anubis house. Everyone turned to Trudy. "We have a new student, her name is Hannah Elm. A girl with pitch-black hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin walked in and smiled slightly. She was wearing black leggings and a black under top; on top she wore an aqua blue sleeveless top with dark blue flowers. "Go on Hannah, introduce yourself." Trudy said tapping her shoulder encouragingly. "I'm Hannah Elm, my friends call me Hans. This is my first time at boarding school… so I don't know what's going to happen." She grinned and Nina turned to her. "Don't worry, everyone here is really nice." Hannah smiled at Nina.

"I don't know Nina, didn't we lock you in the attic on your first day here?" Asked Jerome. Everyone looked at him, shocked. They all knew Jerome was a prankster but this was just evil. "What about Eddie, didn't Patricia have a yelling go at you?"

"Jerry, why are you being like this?" Eddie asked. Patricia smiled at Hannah. "Ignore him, he's a slime ball." She glared at Jerome.

"I'm Nina." Nina smiled "and that's Patricia!" She gestured to Patricia. "That slime ball over there is Jerome." Jerome ignored the introduction but Mara smiled at Hannah. "Sorry about Jerome, He's not usually like this." She nudged Jerome in the rib. He did his most fakest smile. "I'm Mara by the way, Jerome's girlfriend." "She means Jerome is her girlfriend." Smiled Fabian, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm Fabian, Nina's boyfriend." Fabian said, dodging a spoonful of spaghetti coming his way. "This is Eddie and Alfie. Eddie is Patricia boyfriend." They each smiled at their names.

"I'm Amber and cute top." Hannah grinned.

"I'm Joy." Joy grinned. "Did they tell you who you'll be sleeping with?" Hannah nodded.

"Nina and Amber!" The girls all grinned at each other.

"Come on we'll show you our room!" Amber grabbed her arm and Nina lead them to their room. No one noticed Jerome stab the table with his knife.

"Here you go!" Amber said. There was a third bed in the back wall. "Thanks!" Hannah said grinning. She put her stuff down on her new bed. Nina and Amber looked at each other. "We'll leave you to unpack!" They smiled at her, and then left. They didn't see Hannah take out her phone and call someone. "In!"

"What was that all about? That was just plain evil Jerome!" Mara snapped at him. Amber and Nina came down the stairs, and joined the group telling off Jerome (Which was everyone but Jerome). "Come on slime ball! Even I'm not that quick to hate people!" Patricia joined in. "She's brand new, she doesn't need any more pressure on her!" Mara snapped again.

"Plus your scaring her, and worse: Your making her scared of us!" Amber shrieked.

"Should be the other way around." Muttered Jerome, making sure no one heard him.

"What?" Asked Nina.

"Nothing!" Jerome smiled innocently. The thing about Jerome was, he was never innocent!

"Jerry why do you hate the new girl?" Eddie asked.

Jerome looked up at them. For a moment he looked like he was about to say something, something that would affect Sibuna forever, something that would lead to a bigger mystery than ever before. He didn't, he just shrugged. "But Jerry! She is hot!" Eddie grinned at him and himself. Patricia turned to him.

"Excuse me, Eddie?" Patricia scowled at him. Eddie, realising his mistake, widened his eyes and tried to cover for it. "No- I… Err… Not as hot as you Yacker!" Patricia deepened her scowl and crossed her arms. Jerome was enjoying every minuet of this.

"Oh No Jerome!" Alfie said. "If you are mean to new girls you don't watch Patricia take on Americans!" Jerome looked desperately at his best friend. It was no use, Alfie dragged him out.

Poppy was bored and scared. An odd two yes but that pretty much summed what she felt. Why was she here? Who was this man? Rufus Zeno she thought her brother called him. Her brother. What was he doing now? She remembered his face when Rufus showed himself to him, and his face when Rufus showed her to him. She knew Jerome would help her, she knew Jerome would get her out of here. Poppy knew her brother would save her; he had done it so often. Never from a mad man before though! Should be interesting.

Hannah came into the kitchen. Amber, Nina and Patricia were tidying the table With Fabian, Eddie and Alfie cleaning the kitchen. "Hey Hans! Done unpacking?" Amber asked in her usual up beat tone. Hannah nodded, smiling. She went up to help the girls finish the table but Patricia stomped off. "What did I do?" Hannah asked Nina and Amber.

"Nothing!" Nina said, trying to reassure her. "Patricia's just being…" Nina trailed of, not knowing the right word.

"Patricia!" Amber supplied. Nina and Amber started to laugh. When they had finally calmed down, Nina saw the look and Hannah's face. "Don't worry Hannah! She'll come around!"

"One amazingly ruined outfit later!" Amber sighed. Both girls started laughing again. Hannah guessed it was some sort of inside joke.

After seeing that all but one of the boy's were in the kitchen Hannah walked up to a certain prankster's door and opened it. Jerome turned to face Hannah and she smirked. "Jerome!" She grabbed his arm. "Let's you and me have a little chit chat!"

* * *

Next time:

"Tell me you saw that too!" Nina pointed over Fabian's shoulder.

"I think another mystery has started!" Fabian grinned.

The book glowed orange slightly.

"We must tell no one!" Nina snapped.

"Jerome, you have to find out what they're up to!" Hannah shrieked.

Jerome was cornered by Victor.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it :)**

**Review! The more you review the more I'll think about getting Alfie out of the Zombie pit!**

**Alfie: Help me! **

**Me: Next time, Alfie, remember I don't own house of Anubis.**


End file.
